She Will Be Loved
by Murasaki Fujiwara
Summary: Turn back now! No? Well, here goes. Set in modern day Japan, a geisha encounters a male lolita outside a bar one night. Will they fight, or fall in love? A/U Lolita bashing, non con yaoi, hentai, violence KakashiXO/C Murasaki, Not to be taken seriously
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Okay, so heres what's going on with the following piece of crap; Ever get something in your head that you just want to write? No matter how stupid it is? Please don't read the following if you don't understand...in fact, please don't read this. it was posted out of boredom.

He he, erm...well...basicaly what happened here was I was daydreaming about my O/C Murasaki, which goes hand in hand with daydreaming about Kakashi, which turned into a sick twisted Yaoi fantasy, even though Murasaki's a chick. so it's A/U, set in modern Japan, it deals with rape, American/forigner bashing, lolita bashing, erm, yeah, and Kakashi in a dress with out wearing underwear... It's sick and disgusting on so many levels, but the story of Murasaki is in "the Tale of Flowering Fortunes' if you want to brave that catastrophy.

Theres a lot of factors coming in here, like th econsenting age in Japan being thirteen and such, theres also a lot of inaacuracies, so please be kind, I did warn you!

I think I was just into bashing lolitas and wanted to write something blatently Japanese when I wrote this...so it's a halfast naruto fanfic that deals with a really crappy oc, some non-con yaoi, hentai, cross dressing, beating people up, yeah...It's kind of a rip-off of my 'samurai no issan' but modern and Kakashi and Murasaki.

Turn back now!!

* * *

Murasaki walked along the darkened street, her painted white face shining in the dim moonlight. She was a geisha, by trade, her beauty and grace renowned all throughout Japan. Geisha's were not common whores like the foreigners made them out to be; they were entertainers, only selling polite companionship. She pulled her kimono slightly, the autumn chill seeping through the layers. She was walking back from a brief shopping trip after a performance for some Americans at the Sakura Hotel.

There was a rather noisy bar up ahead, where various tourists often went. Murasaki herself avoided the place like the plague, the lowest of the low usually hung out there with the other tourists.

As she drew near, she heard several hoots and hollers coming from inside, but she ignored them. Suddenly, there was a tremendous crash and a young man dressed as a Lolita was thrown through the wall and out on to the street, landing at Murasaki's feet. His short black shirt had flipped up, revealing a black, lacy pair of panties, barely covering his generous manhood. Murasaki blushed, hiding behind her hand as the man stood up, embarrassed and apologizing profusely. He was kind of cute, for a guy in drag. He had silvery hair that was pulled into short, spiky pigtails, fair skin, and a pair of sleepy bedroom eyes. Murasaki blushed again and looked away, sidestepping the apologetic young man just as his assailants came outside.

"Hey...!" Murasaki flinched inwardly. It was a young, hot blooded American man. She sighed, her steps not faltering.

She heard the American and his friends throw a punch at the young man, who fell to the ground once again. The Americans then began to kick and punch the young man, shouting obscenities at him.

"Mother fucking fag! We'll teach you..."

Murasaki paused, glancing back as she watched the American guy turn the Lolita onto his face, ripping the lacy underwear off as he pulled his cock out of his pants.

Murasaki turned fully and watched in slow motion as the American forced himself into the Lolita, who screamed in agony as the American began to thrust without mercy.

Swallowing her pride to aid someone who _was_ a common whore, Murasaki dropped her groceries to the ground, along with her dancing fans, and ran towards them, dropping into a fighting stance before using her aikido training to lash out at the guy's friends. She knew once she took them out, the American would be easy.

They tried a few stunt moves that perhaps they had seen in a movie or an anime, but it was no match for true skill, and soon, they were baking away, one clutching a broken arm and the other wiping a cut lip.

"Dude...It's psycho Geisha! It's like, she's a ninja, or something! Eli, leave that fag alone, let's get out of here!"

But Eli had other plans, ramming his hips faster into the Lolita as Murasaki turned on him, striking out with one slender hand, falling into a well-balanced position. The man came just as she did so, pulling out and standing up as Murasaki stuck out again, hitting him square in the hip. He moaned as if she'd punched him in the sac .

"Dude, my dad's a lawyer!" He moaned, backing away as Murasaki shifted slightly, readying for another strike. Soon, he was taking off after his friends, struggling to keep his pants up.

Murasaki turned her attention to the man on the ground, watching as cum oozed out of his abused hole. Now that she looked at him, he couldn't have been much older than thirteen or fourteen, and not that much younger than herself, being seventeen. He was trembling slightly, weeping pitifully. Murasaki knelt by his side, reaching out and touching that silver hair. It was as soft as it looked...

"do you need to go to the police, boy? Or the hospital?"

He shook his head, struggling to sit up as he wiped the tears from his face.

"My deepest apologies, I did not mean to inconvenience you!" He said, throwing himself on his face before her in an oddly elegant bow, though his butt was in the air and sticking out beneath the tiny, frilly skirt. Murasaki lifted her head in a slightly arrogant manner that some men found attractive.

"Get up, boy, stop being foolish." She said, standing up and adjusting her kimono's. He obeyed, still apologizing, making himself sound pathetic. People were staring and Murasaki knew immediately that she had lost serious face there. _Damn that stupid boy...damn these common whores!_ They made it difficult for the true geisha to work, especially in tourist areas. She narrowed her eyes at the teen and brushed past him. If she lost customers now, it would be his fault.

Much to her dismay, he followed her as she stooped to pick up her groceries.

"Why are you following me?" She said, keeping her voice low and coy to hid her anger.

"I owe you my life..." He said, taking her groceries for her. She was tempted to strike him, but pity staid her hand.

"Do not approach me so familiarly..." She hissed, seizing her bags from him. He looked almost enchanting in the pale streetlights though currently he looked adorably crestfallen. She wondered if they had been in different professions in a different time, or met under different circumstances, if maybe they could have been something?

She sighed and dismissed the thought, turning away.

"Follow, if you must..."

"Thank you, mistress geisha..."

They continued on in silence, the boy following three paces behind her, watching her with those beautifully mismatched eyes. It wasn't long before Murasaki was home, opening the front gate and sliding the wooden doors open. She turned to the boy, who was standing outside the front gate, staring sadly after her.

"Well...are you coming?" She said, dropping her graceful demeanor and sliding off her shoes. He followed her, careful to shut the gate behind himself, sitting down on the porch and unlacing his shiny leather platforms and setting them next to her high wooden ones. It was a stark contrast, looking down at them, like the ancient ways of the island nation meeting the new ones...

He followed her into the house, his feet barely making a sound as he followed her through the house to the kitchen. He was much shorter with his shoes off, now about the same height as she was.

"Sit." She said, pointing at a low table, putting the groceries away and putting water atop the stove to heat for tea. She sat down opposite to him, eying him wearily. "Now tell me, boy, why are you following me?"

He looked down.

"I owe you my life, mistress..."

Murasaki sighed. "And?" She knew better than to trust anyone anymore... "Let me guess, you had no where else to go..."

"That's not true! There's always the host club..."

Murasaki raised a finely painted eyebrow. _So this boy had been part of a host club? That explained his formal speech pattern and his good manners... _She rose again, the boy watching her with a strange fascination as she poured the tea elegantly. She tested him slightly by pulling the hem of her sleeve back and exposing her slender wrist. He blushed and it was just as she expected.

"What is your name, boy?" She asked, warming up slightly as she poured his tea. He had the most adorable blush...

"Kakashi..."

Murasaki smiled flirtatiously over her teacup. "Kakashi-san...what made you chose to be a Lolita?"

He blushed deeper and looked down.

"I lost my job at the host club because one of the clients got intimate with me..."

"Oh? I thought you said you could go back?" She said. _So had he been raped before? He was such a cutie_...

"I could, but it would be hard...no one wants me there anymore."

Murasaki nodded politely, smiling again at him over her tea. There was silence, then he spoke up.

"Mistress, where did you learn to fight like that?"

Murasaki sighed and put her cup down. "Before I was a geisha, my father owned a martial arts school. His business partner betrayed him and he was forced to sell me to a geisha house."

Kakashi nodded politely. "How unfortunate..." He muttered quietly.

Murasaki smiled. "Not unfortunate! I became a geisha."

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly and he nodded solemnly. Murasaki set her teacup down and stood up.

"No...I mean...it's unfortunate I never learned your name, mistress."

Muraskai smiled. "My birth name is Murasaki...but my geisha name is Momoyama...I really prefer Murasaki."

"What a beautiful name..." He muttered, looking down at his hands.

"Come with me, Kakashi-san." She said brightly, sliding open doors throughout the house. "You can stay here tonight. It's far too late for you to be walking home alone..."

Kakashi nodded slightly following her. She opened the door to a bedroom, showing him inside. "You can leave when you want. There are more suitable clothes in the trunk." She said, pointing. He nodded, bowing politely.

"A thousand thanks for saving me!" He exclaimed. Now it was Murasaki's turn to blush as she watched the silvery pale globes of his ass peek from beneath his skirt again. He was well worth ogling, but it was improper, so she dismissed the thought.

"Stop acting like a fool..." She said, though somewhat warmer than she had before. Unable to control herself, She reached out and pulled his silver hair out of the annoying pigtails, watching it fluff out and get kind of spiky. He blushed, blinking at her and she smiled coyly , turning her back on him and disappearing across the hall into her own room. She removed her makeup and changed into a more casual kimono. She took her wig off, letting her brown hair fall down her back and stood up, sliding the door open just as Kakashi emerged. He looked like a legendary samurai in the blue kimono, his own makeup removed. He bowed when he saw her, and Murasaki smiled.

"I'm going to clean the kitchen up and go to bed. Like I said, you are free to come and go as you please..."

He nodded, following her quietly. "Since I helped dirty it, I might as well help clean it up..." He said, following her into the kitchen and helping her. It was nice having the extra help, not that the task was particularly hard, but since her sensei had died in a train accident, and she hadn't taken on an apprentice yet, it was nice just having someone else around in the big old house. An idea hit her, but she kept it to herself. If he was still around in the morning, perhaps then she would ask him...

They said goodnight and parted ways, but Murasaki found her mind wandering to the young man who was asleep in the next room. She wondered how it would feel to have him laying beside her at night...how that soft silver hair would feel beneath her fingers...what it could be if she weren't a geisha...

Slowly, Murasaki drifted off to sleep, staring at the ceiling. She awoke in the night to the sound of a door sliding open and sat up.

Kakashi must have left...

She felt her heart fill with sadness. She could have gotten used to having him around...perhaps for a little longer than just the one night...it felt as if a light in her life had died out. What were the chances of them meeting again?


	2. A Debt Paid

A/N:Omg, pple? 15 hits? wow...u might as well review...wink wink, nudge nudge...

But you know, if I wrote this as KakaIru (which I DETEST! for some inexplicable reason...) people would think it was adoreable? Wierd... It's funny how a kink (yes, I called it a kink, yo wanna make sumtin ov it? It's mah kink, so lev meh alone!!) like yaoi would do that to someone...

* * *

When Murasaki awoke the next morning, she got up and got ready for a quiet day. The house was sad and silent, and the morning was traitorously bright outside. She sighed and sat down to read the news, leaning her head on her elbow and dropping her proper manners in private.

"Good morning, mistress..." She heard a voice call from the doorway of her 'office'. She looked up in surprise to see Kakashi, carrying a plate of food.

"I hope you don't mind, I made breakfast..." He said, setting the tray between them.

"I'm surprised you're still here, Kakashi-san...I thought you left last night..." She said, something stirring in her heart.

He blushed again. "I had to go take care of something." he said looking away. Murasaki frowned, but nodded, taking a piece of the food with the chopsticks Kakashi had set out for her.

"This house is so beautiful." He said, picking up his chopsticks. "What do you know about it?"

"It's been a geisha house since before the war. It's rather famous, but I really don't do it justice, since I haven't taken an apprentice yet...girls these days are much to modern, they only care about their electronics and their silly pop stars. No one wants to be a geisha anymore..." She said with a slight amount of bitterness before she suddenly reminded herself of his profession. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect..."

"None taken. Sadly, it's an accurate observation..." He said quietly, clearly thinking. "It's not your only choice though, if you don't mind my saying."

Murasaki blinked in polite surprise. "Huh? I don't understand..."

"Your aikido skills are really amazing...maybe you could start up a school."

Murasaki smiled slightly. It was an idea, it had always been something she loved...and she wouldn't have to put up with ignorant foreigners putting their hands where they didn't belong anymore... but...

"It's forbidden...the contract my father was forced to sign..."

Kakashi nodded slightly, thinking once again.

"Your fathers name...it wasn't Jiraiya, was it?"

"Yes, he lives in Kyoto now, or so I hear...Geisha are forbidden to contact their families."

"I'm a big fan of his books...Then you are Fujiwara Murasaki?"

Murasaki blinked. "Yes...how did you know?"

"My father knew yours...my clan name is Hatake."

"Sakumo's son?" Murasaki asked, raising her brows and looking him up and down, wondering what the man's father would say if he knew what his son had been doing. "What happened to him?"

"He committed suicide about seven years ago, a couple years after your father was forced to sell out to Orochimaru."

"I'm sorry for your loss..." Murasaki said with a slight frown, remembering the proud business man who used to visit her father.

There was more silence.

"Kakashi-san, I've been thinking...would you be willing to stay here for a while? I could use a little extra help around here, and the house is really too big for just me..."

There was a ringing silence that filled her heart with dread. Kakashi seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"If I did,. Would you teach me to fight like that?"

Murasaki was taken slightly aback at his request, but smiled.

"Orochimaru must never know..."

"I will not tell him if you won't." He said, smiling coyly over the top of his food.

Murasaki returned the favor. He really was very charming.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Six years passed, and Kakashi had proved himself to be a fast learner, taking in whatever skill Murasaki was willing to teach him. Murasaki herself had grown rather attached to the teen, who had grown and matured into a fine young man. He had an attractive personality and a charming speech pattern, and those sexy bedroom eyes had only gotten sexier. He had this casual, arrogant manner that women (and some men) seemed to trip all over themselves for. He had gotten a job at a martial arts school teaching children, and he loved every minute of it.

What Murasaki didn't know was how attached Kakashi had gotten to her. In his own mind, he tended to put her on a pedestal, inwardly worshiping her as a jewel among women. He had never felt this way about anyone before, and doubted he ever would.

They would spend the day sparring, and at night, Murasaki would don the face of a geisha, coming home late at night.

Kakashi would always wait for her to come home, listening closely in the shadows of his room for the front door to slide open. He had grown to worry about her over the years: The old Japan was gone, like Murasaki had always said...it was dangerous out there for women and men alike.

It was late one night in the summer and Murasaki had left early, having a meeting with a big client from Europe. Kakashi was sitting quietly, reading, and glancing up nervously at the clock. The hours passed slowly until it was well into the early morning. At about three, he frowned, sliding the door open. She was always home by now, no matter how much sake they pushed on her...

He slipped his shoes on, heading off down the street and out of the geisha district. He tried to remember where she had said she was going tonight...the Masamune gardens? That had to be it...

Kakashi walked quietly along the street, looking around for any sign of her.

He passed the bar where they had met almost four years before, it was now blaring country music and people donning cowboy hats and western clothing were weaving in and out.

He went on, towards the main hotel district, a large pavilion sat in the middle of a wide park in the center of the square. In large katakana it read "Masamune Gardens" .

Kakashi passed under that large, fake torii, looking around in the shadows for any sign of his geisha goddess.

He began to worry more and more as he went on, breaking into a run when he heard the sounds of a struggle up ahead. He came around the corner, and there on the edge of a koi pond, a man had Murasaki pinned to the ground.

It looked as it there had been quite a fight, both their faces bruised and bloodied. Murasaki's kimono's were askew, her pale thighs exposed in the moonlight and her makeup was smeared, black streaks running down her face from tears.

Without further hesitation, Kakashi attacked the man, flipping him and pinning him on the ground and off of Murasaki, who backed away, covering her face with her sleeve and sobbing.

Kakashi could feel the man's erection poking against his thigh as he held the mans arms down with his thighs.

"Don't touch her again..." Kakashi hissed, staring into the man's eyes.

"I paid for that fucking whore..." He snapped. "Now get the hell off of me, fag!"

Suddenly, Kakashi recognized the man beneath him as one of the men that had been with the American teenager years before.

"Geisha's are not whores." Kakashi hissed, hitting the man in a pressure point. The man swore and flipped Kakashi over so he was on top, but Kakashi wasn't going to put up with that. He used his legs to throw the man into the pond with a loud 'splash', before he rushed to Murasaki's side. Her lavender kimonos were soaked in blood and she was crying. She looked oddly beautiful in the moonlight, like a fallen star...his fallen star...

Kakashi reached out, touching her cheek gently, the white paint coming away beneath his fingers. She shied away and Kakashi came closer, putting his arms around her.

"I'm not going to hurt you...it's me, you're okay now..." He whispered, nuzzling her ear gently. Suddenly, she threw both arms around his neck and began to sob on his shoulder. He smiled sadly, lifting her up in his arms, his hand making brief contact with her thigh. He told himself that this was the only time she would touch him...the only time he would get this close to her again...

"Do you need to go to the police? Or the hospital?"

"Just take me home..." She whispered against his neck, sending chills down his spine, only to settle in his groin.

He stood up, obeying her orders.


	3. When the Moon Met the Sun

A word from your author: erm...yeah...this is the end...i hope...

OMGThelemonstheyburn!

you were warned.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they arrived back at the house, Murasaki refused to let go of him, so he took her into the bathroom, setting her on the sink and helped her clean the wounds on her face.

"You don't have to stay now...we're even..." She sobbed, apparently having had too much sake. He shook his head.

"No...unless you want me to go I'd like to stay..." Kakashi said, placing a bandage over the small wound on her forehead.

"I love you..." She said, grabbing his wrist as he pulled his hand away from her face. He blinked down at her in surprise, his heart filling with sadness.

"You're drunk." He said quietly, wiping some paint and blood away from her cheek with a cloth.

"If I say that I am will you stay with me tonight?" She asked, looking into his mismatched eyes. He blinked in astonishment at her unusual brazenness. How drunk was she?

"I'm sorry...I know what you must be thinking..." She said quietly. "I'm just tired of it...every night you go to sleep in the next room...and every night I wonder what is would be like to fall asleep in your arms..."

"It's improper...you said so yourself..." He said quietly.

Murasaki swallowed hard and Kakashi could tell this was hard for her to say.

"When I met you...something changed...old Japan met new, and it was time for a change...I was no longer a geisha that night...I was just a lovesick girl...and over the years, I fell deeper in. Tonight I decided...when that guy was on top of me and I though I was going to die...I thought I was going to die, and you'd never know how much you mean to me...I just can't take it anymore. I love you! Please don't refuse me!" She said, tears streaming down her face.

Kakashi reached out and touched her cheek, her eyes puffy and reddish in the light of the bathroom. If she could have seen herself, his proud geisha would have died right there. But she was still beautiful to him, her beauty was in her strength and kindness... perhaps even more so now, because she was real...

His feelings were the same: he had fallen for that proud, arrogant acting geisha the first night he met her. He just had a hard time telling her as they sat there in the light of the bathroom.

"How drunk are you?" He said instead, immediately kicking himself. It was hardly a smooth move on his part. Murasaki hung her head.

"Only enough to throw off my coordination I suppose...I never have enough sake to get me truly drunk, but that bastard must have slipped something in my drink."

"I'll stay with you tonight, just to make sure it's not terribly harmful..." He said kindly, wanting to shout to the world how he felt about her. Murasaki nodded sadly and he helped her into her bedroom, giving her some privacy to change before changing and going back.

She was sitting quietly on the bed in her pajamas, waiting for him. Kakashi sat down beside her, staring at her lips, which were still stained red from the lip paint, wanting badly to kiss them. She was no doubt beautiful to him, but he still couldn't bring himself to confess. He pulled her down onto the bed, his arms around her. She leaned against his chest, closing her bloodshot eyes before drifting to sleep while he stroked her hair gently.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Murasaki awoke the next morning, she found herself listening to Kakashi's heartbeat through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, not wanting to wake him up and ruin the moment.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes, looking up at the sleeping man. His silver hair was fanned out against the pillow and he had a slight smile on his face as he held her close. He looked so content...

He really had improved with age...not only was has good looking, but he was strong, kind, caring, gentle...

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she shifted slightly and felt something hard poking into her stomach. She shifted slightly, peering between them to see the head of his erection poking out of his shorts, leaking pre-cum slightly. She blushed, sitting up fully and considering the man beneath her. Inside, she was fighting a moral fight.

Curious, she knelt between his slightly split legs and licked gingerly at the tip of his manhood. She knew it was wrong...but he looked so beautiful...so perfect...and he tasted just as good.

She sat back, holding her breath for a reaction, but none came. Murasaki stiffened her resolve and bent down again, pushing the fabric of his shorts back gently for easier access.

Soon she was swallowing him down, the musky taste of pre-cum filling her mouth. It was exactly how she expected him to taste, like something from her most secret dreams...

She paused for a moment, sitting up and taking a stocking from beneath her bed, tying it gently around the base of the sleeping man's member, not wanting to expose her deed by the scent of cum until she figured out what to do.

Murasaki was careful to not do anything that would wake him, simply sliding his manhood in and out of her mouth, tilting her head so it would go in deeper and running her delicate fingers along the other side as she teased the foreskin slightly, getting braver. She felt guilty on so many levels as she pulled away for breath, tightening the stocking slightly when she saw his balls contracting. Not only was this technically rape, but one man had paid good money for her virginity, though one could hardly say he took it, and that was supposed to be the _only _time she did it...but there were a lot of things she had done against 'code'. Associating herself with a gay Lolita was one of them...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi awoke to a familiar tingling feeling pooling in his groin. He swore inwardly at his bad timing; he'd been having the most wonderful dream about Murasaki...

Suddenly, something moist and wet closed around his manhood again, and the back of her throat made the nerves tingle, his legs nearly shaking from pleasure. Murasaki felt him shift slightly, subconsciously pressing her thumbs gently into his hipbones to keep him from gagging her as she deep throated him. He almost came on the spot when he realized what his 'goddess' was doing, and the fact that there was a fine silk stocking tied firmly around his cock to keep him from cumming. He'd been exposed to many kinks in his previous career, but this really took the cake when it came to turning him on, especially since when he moved in, he'd stopped this sort of behavior...

At that point the wasn't sure what to do...if he should stop her or just let her run her course...

Was Murasaki still a little buzzed from the night before? Was she feeling all right? What had that man slipped into her drink? It couldn't really be true that she loved him? Not him, he was just...a piece of scum to her...a charity case she took in and trained as a fighter...now maybe he was just a fuck?

No, that wasn't what she was like...she'd never...she had honor and pride...she was the spirit of Old Japan...

Slowly his thoughts became less and less coherent as waves of electric pleasure swept though his body.

Kakashi stifled a cry as he nearly came, his legs shaking violently but for the stocking holding it back. He felt nimble fingers untie the stocking as he felt himself shoot into her mouth. Much to his surprise, Murasaki didn't pull away, but rather sucked it all up and swallowed before pulling away and wiping her mouth, tossing the stocking on the floor beneath the bed to be laundered at a later date.

When she was finished, she lay her head down on his stomach, her other hand drifting to his hip.

He didn't want to ever move again, for fear he might scare her away. He wanted to stay like this forever...

Subconsciously, his hand drifted to her hair, and he began to stroke it gently, still coming down from the orgasm.

Murasaki jumped, pulling away, her eyes wide with fear and a crimson blush spreading across her face. Kakashi sat up, grabbing her wrists gently.

"If I had wanted you to stop I would have stopped you..." He said, looking into her eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry...I shouldn't have...It was wrong..." She muttered, standing up and avoiding his gaze. She felt she'd taken advantage of him in the worst possible manner...she'd gained his trust then taken advantage of him... "Please forgive me! I understand if you want to press charges..." She said, attempting an apologetic bow.

"I wouldn't dream of it...Don't be sorry," He said, pulling her close so she couldn't run away. "Because I love you...please don't refuse me..." He said quietly, echoing her words from the night before. Murasaki blinked up at him, her face sheer, beautiful confusion. He smiled, leaning down and capturing her lips in that kiss he'd wanted for so long, pulling her closer until there was no gap between them.

It felt to them both as if Old Japan and New had met and become one right there in that sunlit bedroom as they held each other close, neither one wanting to let go.

Owari

(I hope)


End file.
